


No Rest for the Robin

by The_Fiercest_Vulpine



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fiercest_Vulpine/pseuds/The_Fiercest_Vulpine
Summary: This is a BirdFlash AU fic, within the realm of Teen Titans.We refer to this Kid Flash as Barry Allen instead of Wally West, and if you'd like to know more about that you can find me on dA as FoxDagonLover!





	No Rest for the Robin

"Come on," he said with a chuckle.

Robin groaned in response, groggy and stubborn as a mule.  
Kid Flash was leading him down the hallway by the hand late that night, after having convinced the Titans' leader to give up working.  
Robin was such a workaholic, sometimes it was frustrating that he had a hard time pulling away from his job, but Kid understood why.  
He was a great leader, and a protector of the city, and the people he loved.  
If he was slacking even for a moment, then that meant that which he loved most wasn't getting the most out of him.  
Now of course, since he'd begun dating Barry, Robin had loosened up quite a bit and found a more even balance between work and play, and he and the speedster had a very healthy relationship.  
But still, the instinct to work and get the job done was unrelenting, and some nights got the better of him.  
Kid Flash didn't let it get to his nerves, though.  
When Robin needed someone to pull him back in, he was happy to help, even if Robin wasn't always willing to surrender.  
At least, not at first.  
It hadn't been much of a debate when Kid Flash found the Boy Wonder half asleep at his desk in the work room.  
Despite his drunken state, Robin was still pushing to get everything sorted, and pledged that he wouldn't go to bed until he was done.  
Well...Kid Flash wasn't going to give up.  
He never gave up one someone.  
Robin tried to ignore him, talk him into going to bed without him and everything else possible in regards to battling him off, but Kid proved to be just as relentless as he was.  
For a moment it had frustrated him, but Robin was so drained he just didn't have the capacity to argue or put up any kind of wall with Kid.  
In the end he lost, and after Kid Flash literally almost dragged him out of the work area, he finally conceded and cooperated with him, much to Kid's relief.  
But even now as they walked down the hall, it was apparent just how tired he actually was.  
Kid Flash had to hold his hand just so he wouldn't veer off somewhere else, or God forbid try to turn around and drag his half-dead body back to the work room.  
Robin walked with a slouch, hair less kept than usual and an expression of apathy on his face.

"Ugh, I really need to finish--"

"No, you need to sleep," Kid said calmly.

Kid Flash wasn't an aggressor, and even when he was dealing with the oh-so-determined disciple of Batman, he was not deterred from smiling and being kind.  
This wasn't something that fell flat on Robin; he appreciated Kid's patience with him.  
He needed someone to be patient.  
Robin yawned.

"I can sleep when I'm dead..."

"Hah!  
Keep it up and you will be soon enough.  
Come on, we're almost there."

At one point, Robin yawned so big he had to stop just to physically stand it before moving again.  
Kid covered his mouth and tried not to laugh.  
God, Robin was adorable when he was like this, even if the situation was a little sad.  
But the way the others talked, apparently Robin had always been this way.  
Pulling all-nighters for the sake of missions, putting the needs of everyone and everything else before his own.  
He was very self-sacrificing, which Kid admired, but sometimes Robin forgot to take care of himself.  
This was one of those times.  
When they finally got to his bedroom and walked in, Robin stopped at the doorway and yawned a third time.  
Kid sighed and walked in happily, kicking his boots off, then pulling his gloves off and casting them across the room.

"Ahhh, bed.  
Come on, babe," he urged as he sat on the edge of the bed.

When Robin dizzily approached the large, rectangular piece of furniture, Kid was almost certain he would stop and protest, but to his surprise he...flopped face down onto it, shaking the frame and making the pillows bounce up a little.  
Okay, he had to laugh.

"HAHahah!  
I told you you were tired."

Robin said something incomprehensible, muffled by the blanket his face was smashed into.

"Hfnnhfhngh."

Kid squinted and leaned in to try and hear him better, speaking through chuckles.

"What?"

"Hfnnhfhngh..."

Well that helped.  
Kid shook his head.

"Okay well I don't speak mufflenese, so why don't you just crawl on up here and get comfy.  
Hm?  
...Come on, Robin, you're right there."

He didn't move.  
Kid turned and propped himself upright on the bed on his knees, putting his hands on his hips.

"If you don't move, I'll move you myself, and that'll probably involve butt-touching...!"

Still no response.  
Kid suddenly became concerned.

"Jesus Christ, are you still breathing??"

He quickly shook him, to which Robin responded with a more pressing groan.  
Kid sighed before going full-blown whiny, growing fed up already.

"Come on, Robin, it's laaate, we need to sleeeep!  
Please roll over?  
I'm not...  
I mean, I'm fast but I'm not that strong, I feel like if I try to move you I'll probably hurt you somehow."

Pft, as if.  
Either way, Robin didn't care and he sure as hell wasn't going to roll over.  
The most he did was finally lift his head and turn his face to the side so he could breathe, and it was then that a softness overtook Kid Flash.  
Who was he kidding, Robin wasn't going to budge, and honestly that was just fine.  
After rubbing his right eye (which was sore form being tired himself), he sighed again, but smiled this time.

"Okay, I gotcha."

After bracing himself, he gently slid a hand under his boyfriend's body and carefully flipped him over onto his back.  
It took a little effort, since Robin was heavier than him and, like he'd said, Kid Flash wasn't terribly strong.  
The Boy Wonder was as limp as one could get for being partially awake, though they both knew he was slipping in and out of consciousness.  
The most Robin did was groan when Kid moved him.

"There, aaall right.  
Next, gonna lose some extras here."

He watched Robin carefully as he lifted his hand and started to pull his glove off one finger at a time, but still his response was minimal.  
For the time being, it seemed as though he was already asleep.  
Good, Kid thought.  
He pulled that glove off and tossed aside, then the other one.  
Upon pulling off the second glove, Kid couldn't help but to push the boundaries by holding Robin's limp hand up and folding his fingers in to make the "peace" sign.  
The force of his stifled giggling made the bed shake, but Robin did nothing.  
Now Kid just felt bad, so he gently put his hand back down and moved to his partner's neck, reaching to unfasten the clasp of his cape.  
His eyes softened as he studied Robin.

"You know, it's a pain in the ass when you don't just go to bed, but...I think it's sweet that you do that.  
I don't even know if you can hear me right now, you're probably blacked out by this point, but...  
You're a great guy, Robin.  
I just hope you know that we know you care about all of us.  
We care about you, too.  
That's why we bother you to death when you turn into a freakin' bee."

He unfastened his cape and pushed it open, revealing the small collar of his red spandex shirt and more of his neck.  
His breathing was very shallow, so Kid only continued to assume Robin was asleep, but he still wanted to talk to him.  
Careful as ever, Kid pushed Robin's shoulder up, then used some tricky speed to swiftly yank the black and yellow fabric out from under him.  
Robin jumped a little and raised a weak hand, grunting at the sudden motion, but no sooner than he did, his hand slumped back down onto the bed and he stopped moving again.  
Kid lazily tossed the cape off to the floor.

"Sorry...!  
Anyway..."

He brought his hands down to Robin's belt, and again watched him carefully.  
Robin was the type to spook when touched closer to his...androgynous zones, but for good reason of course.  
The problem was he had great reflexes and could probably chop Kid's hand off if he wanted to, which was scary enough to make him brace for impact.  
But even after he heard the "click" of Robin's belt before it fell open, the other male just laid there, lifeless as ever.  
That amazed him -- the guy must've really been tired.  
Again, he pulled the belt out from under him and dropped it more quietly to the floor, relaxing.  
Next came the boots, and he was even so kind as to pull off his lover's socks.  
This was how Robin slept every night, so now he was ready for bed!  
Except...he wasn't entirely in bed.  
Kid slid his arms around him and, again, with some effort pulled Robin up higher.  
Thankfully he disturbed him enough that Robin finally woke and instinctively finished the job on his own, crawling up to the pillow, pushing the blanket back and flopping onto his side in bed.  
...Okay so he almost finished the job; the blanket didn't make it on top of him.  
Kid didn't mind.  
He'd whispered kindness and encouragement to Robin the entire time he was moving, but chuckled in his throat when the black-haired boy slumped to his side, facing the window.

"There you go, atta -- uh -- hahaha...!  
You're just a mess, aren't you..."

He pulled Robin into his spot better, crawled under the blanket and pulled it up over both of them.  
For a short while, he sat up and leaned to his right, ocean-blue eyes scanning him.  
He traced a pale finger over his cheek, light as a feather so as not to disturb him.  
He hoped Robin would feel it somehow, and feel the love in each motion.  
Maybe not in the physical world, since he was asleep, but at least in the dream world, or somewhere in his unconscious mind.  
Of all people, Robin didn't deserve the trauma and misery he'd faced, but Kid knew it was part of what had made him so wonderful as a person.  
Not because he'd suffered, but because he knew how to turn it into something good.  
Regardless, he honestly did have psychological problems, and while they weren't as severe as they could've been, it still broke Barry's heart.  
He just hoped Robin would sleep well and not have any bad dreams.  
No nightmares about fighting, about Slade, or hey, maybe he just wouldn't dream period.  
Maybe he would just rest, and wake up feeling good and they could have a great new day together.  
And if not, well, he knew Robin would still go watch the sunrise, and choose to be optimistic in the face of his personal adversities.  
Eventually, Kid slid down behind Robin and adjusted himself before bringing his hands tenderly around his torso.  
As expected, Robin didn't so much as flinch.  
With the light from a quarter-moon glinting in through the window, the speedster slowly closed his eyes, his face tickled briefly by Robin's soft hair.

"We love you, Richard.  
I love you."

Quietness seemed to overtake the world, and Kid Flash drifted off to sleep listening to the sound of Robin's soft, shallow breathing, and the sensation of his heart beating slow and methodically beneath his hand.


End file.
